


Besame Mucho

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is asleep. John is... a big green dragon? Complete fluff. No redeeming literary value whatsoever. But very sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besame Mucho

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic from the lj johnheartpaul comm.

Paul was sound asleep, alone in his bed. Jane was off on location and John, who was supposed to be there, had cancelled on him. Paul didn’t really mind – Julian had a fever and John was sitting with him while Cyn made frantic phone calls to her mother to find out what to do. Paul’d had a quiet evening at home reading. Now his dreams were full of knights and dragons and maidens fair. He’d just ridden in on his horse, prepared to fight the dragon and sweep the maiden into his arms when the dragon turned to him and started to sing.

“Cha cha boom!” it said in a voice that sounded distinctly like John’s.

His brow furrowed in his sleep as he tried to make a singing John dragon work in the dream. He tried to kill the dragon, but it persisted in sounding like John. Now when he looked closely at it he saw that it had hazel eyes and a squint, as if it needed glasses.

_“Besame, Besame Mucho  
Ooh, love me forever, make all my dreams come true”_

He stirred and began the trip to consciousness. The singing seemed to fill his dream world, the horse and maiden joining the dragon in song. 

_“Who ever thought I'd be holding you close to me  
Whispering, "It's you I adore"?”_

He opened one eye and thought for a minute, listening. The singing which was part of his dream continued. It was definitely John’s voice. He rolled over slowly but couldn’t see anyone in the moonlight that dimly filled the room.

“John?” he called, getting no answer.

_“Yes, so, dearest one, if you should leave me,  
Then each little dream would take wings and my life would be through”_

He looked over at the slightly open window. The singing seemed to be coming from out there, but why would John be on the roof? He rolled out of bed and staggered to the window, pulling the curtains back to look.

There, on the lawn, stood John, guitar in hand, singing.

“About bloody time,” he called up, “Colder than a witch’s tit out here!”

“John?”

_“Oh, so Besame, Besame Mucho.  
Yea, love me forever. Make all my dreams come true.”_

“John? What are you doing?”

“Serenading you, you git. What does it look like?”

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Told you that already, didn’t I? Sleep like the bloody dead, you do.”

“Oh. Sorry. How’s Jules?”

“Fine. Fever’s down. Cyn’s staying in his room with him all night, then the doctor will be around in the morning. Figured she didn’t need me there any more, so I came here.”

“To sing to me?”

“Yeah. Romantic, innit? Course, it’ll do neither of us any good if I freeze me goolies off. Can I come in?”

“Oh! Christ, yes, sorry!”

Paul hurried down to the front door to let John in. As he opened the door he was presented with a giant bouquet of flowers.

“John? What are you doing?”

“For you. Hang on a minute,” John said as he rummaged around in his coat, looking triumphant as, at last, he pulled out a box of chocolates.

“John! You git, what is this?” Paul asked fondly.

“Well, you know. I stood you up, didn’t I? Got to make up for it somehow.”

“You didn’t stand me up. You were with your sick child.”

“I know, but we’ve been planning this night for weeks.”

“John…”

“Hush, Paulie. I know you understand, just like I understand when you can’t make it, but still…I love you and I hate it when I can’t be with you. We were going to have a romantic evening, pull out all the stops, and we couldn’t. The least we can do is try to salvage some of it.”

“Ah, Johnny, you always know what to say, don’t you?”

“Is it working? Are you getting all mushy and melty inside? Ready to toss aside your trousers and welcome me to your bed?”

“Well, I don’t know about that – you’re still awful damn cold.”

John moved forward and pulled Paul into his arms.

“Mm, Paulie, but your bed is awful warm now isn’t it?” he whispered into Paul’s ear, “And I did bring you flowers and chocolate. And stood out on the lawn like a complete berk and serenaded you.”

“True,” Paul laughed, “And the sight of you singing that song, all big and green…”

“What?”

“Never mind. Come on, let’s get you warm.”

“Mm,” John nuzzled Paul’s neck, “And can you think of a good way to do that?”

“Why yes, yes I can. And,” Paul said, running his hands through John’s hair and kissing him gently, “oddly enough it starts with getting you completely naked.”

“Why, Paulie, I’m shocked! Shocked I tell you!”

“Oh well, if you don’t want to…”

“Hang on…just help me with this belt, there’s a good boy.”

“I love you, Johnny.”

“Love you too, Paulie. Now, about these buttons…”


End file.
